


petroleum and pretty stupid plans

by chopinseimei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, crying i love these two, shoma's perpetually dry lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinseimei/pseuds/chopinseimei
Summary: These days, Yuzuru spends.. a significantly larger amount of time staring at his boyfriend’s (god, he’s been waiting so long to be able to say that) lips, for three reasons.One; because he can now. Before, he’d kept it to not-so-discreet glances during practices and while they were on the podium or hanging out with others, watching as his lips curl up into a lovely smile but snapping his eyes away only a few seconds later. Keiji had caught him doing it once, and he’d never lived it down.Two; okay, of course he wants to kiss his boyfriend. But he’s new to this whole relationship thing. He knows how to kiss, which he definitely did not look up on wikihow after a frankly excruciating evening of fantasizing about all the different scenarios where he and Shoma would have their first kiss. If you have to know, the podium kiss is his favourite.And three; Shoma’s lips are supremely, astonishingly dry. Like, sometimes he’s actually concerned about it.





	petroleum and pretty stupid plans

After Yuzuru and Shoma become a _ thing  _ (it had been awkward; a lot of short sentences, finishing with an awkward exchange of ‘are we dating now?’ and, ‘I guess.’ before skating off to practice) Yuzuru spends.. a significantly larger amount of time staring at his boyfriend’s (god, he’s been waiting so long to be able to say that) lips, for three reasons.

One; because he can now. Before, he’d kept it to not-so-discreet glances during practices and while they were on the podium or hanging out with others, watching as his lips curl up into a lovely smile but snapping his eyes away only a few seconds later. Keiji had caught him doing it once, and he’d never lived it down.

Two; okay, of course he wants to kiss his boyfriend. But he’s new to this whole  _ relationship  _ thing. He knows how to kiss, which he definitely did not look up on wikihow after a frankly excruciating evening of fantasizing about all the different scenarios where he and Shoma would have their first kiss. If you have to know, the podium kiss is his favourite.

And three; Shoma’s lips are supremely, astonishingly dry. Like, sometimes he’s actually concerned about it.

And he’s asked about it, before they were dating. It had been brief and an offhand remark, but Shoma had stuck his tongue out, blushing, and had spent exactly three minutes talking about how lip balm was overrated, and how it was incredibly stupid that his lips supposedly needed to look flawless. Back then, Yuzuru had thought that the brief glance toward his own lips- curled into a grin and holding back a laugh- had been his vision messing with him.

But yes; Shoma is awful at taking care of his lips, and Yuzuru is not going to kiss actual sandpaper. So, after a good few hours of thinking and once again getting distracted by kissing fantasies, Yuzuru has thought up a plan that will get him two things at once; a potential cure for the desert known as Shoma’s lips, and a kiss. Their first kiss.

Yuzuru, in the bathroom of the restaurant he and Shoma are eating dinner at, feels his face heat up a little at that thought. This- the more than generous amount of lip balm he’s applying to his lips, so much so that some of it is getting in his mouth- was definitely not in any of his fantasies.

Neither was the extremely exhausting task of trying not to get all this _goddamn lip balm_ all over the bathroom.

Eventually, Yuzuru gives up on trying to clear up the mess he’s made. A quick, cringe-inducing lick of his lips tells him all he needs to know about how much lip balm’s there, and it’s certainly enough. Giving a nod to himself, he strides out of the bathroom, looking about as inconspicuous as someone who had just spent a solid five minutes trying (and failing) to apply lip balm in a restaurant bathroom possibly could.

So; his plan. Get outside the restaurant (Shoma’s waiting on him now; he’d gone to the bathroom just as they were nearing the exit.) Go for a walk; romantic atmosphere, right as the sun is setting. Then, when it’s quiet, he’ll go in for a kiss and also moisturize Shoma’s lips in the process. See, he even chose chocolate lip balm, too, because that’s something Shoma likes. Yuzuru has planned this very precisely; if all goes well, everything should go off without a hitch.

Shoma’s got his jacket back on by the time he reaches him at the doors, smiling softly. Yuzuru feels his heart melt, just a little bit.

“Alright, let’s go.” Shoma says, and takes his hand in his own. It’s warm, soft, which Yuzuru thanks the gods for when they step out into the cooled, early evening air. The restaurant is, conveniently, right next to a large garden and park- it had been part of why he’d chosen this place; their first kiss should be special.

He doesn’t even need to ask Shoma to go on a walk; the younger already seems to be gravitating towards the gardens, though his eyes aren’t on the (admittedly gorgeous) colourful flowers bathed in soft orange light. No; he’s looking at Yuzuru, dark eyes glinting slightly and a smile making it's way onto his face. It's a pretty (pretty is an understatement, really) smile, but ugh, his lips are so _dry._

“Yuzu,” he murmurs. Slows slightly, glancing around somewhat awkwardly. “I just.. uh, wanted to say..” whatever he says next is inaudible, drowned out by Yuzuru’s fast-beating heart.

“S-sorry, what?” Yuzuru laughs, if only to try and get rid of his sudden nervousness. God, he’s going to kiss Shoma. He is going to kiss Shoma. After he’s done talking, of course.

“Thank you.” Shoma cuts into his thoughts, sighing. “I mean- for this, but just- this past season as a whole, you’ve just.. been so amazing.” Yuzuru feels his face flush at the hushed compliment. He’s been given higher praises from media and even fellow competitors, but coming from Shoma.. somehow, it means so much more. “Anyone with eyes can see it’s been hard for you, but you still came out on top. Even with the injury- even with the press saying that  _ I  _ of all people could become an Olympic champion-” Yuzuru shoots him a small glare at that. “You proved them wrong. And it’s- it’s just, I’ve never really seen anyone with as strong a spirit as you. You’re the kind of skater I want to be, someday.” he looks back at Yuzuru with a look of pure admiration; the same look Yuzuru’s seen on the podiums for the past few years, and now the same look that makes him look away and blush even darker.

“Oh,” is all that Yuzuru can find himself saying. He wasn’t prepared for an emotional talk like this, but he can tell Shoma’s been needing to get it out. “It was-”

“But I- I have to ask-” Shoma near blurts it out, grip on Yuzuru’s hand tightening. “Are.. you okay? I mean- you’ve been smiling and all, you  _ seem _ like you are, but. You almost lost your chance to go to the Olympics- you didn’t start jumping until three weeks before, and I don’t want to assume anything but even  _ you _ seemed unsure if you were going to compete. And..” his voice goes a little softer, gaze fixed on the path in front of them, darkened slightly as the sun begins to properly set. Yuzuru doesn’t know when they stopped walking. “You were  _ hurt.  _ You said it yourself; you had to use painkillers and even then your ankle was in pain. I- I can’t even imagine what that would be like- if I had to go through that, I don’t think I’d be able to handle it. _ ” _

Yuzuru doesn’t reply, for a good few seconds, because Shoma’s right. It hurt- god, it was unbearable sometimes even when he was finally at the Olympics. After the gala, he’d stopped taking his painkillers, and every single step had been agonizing. But he’s better now. He can jumps his axels perfectly fine and he’s easing himself back into doing the lutz and loop. What he  _ can _ do now doesn’t hurt like it did before.

“It’s.. it wasn’t easy.” Yuzuru says, with a lame shrug. “I knew I wanted to compete- I  _ had _ to- but I kept telling myself, everytime I got injured; I won’t push myself next time, I’ll wait for everything to heal, I won’t make it worse. But, you know, it’s the Olympics.” and he doesn’t need to say it; they both know the Olympics is on a whole different level, sometimes a skater’s only chance to prove their worth in front of newcomers and fans alike. Where you  _ should _ be at your absolute best. “I kind of _had_ to push myself, even if it hurt. I couldn’t let all of that training go to waste- and I wanted that medal so, so bad.” he can see Shoma, out of the corner of his eye, brows furrowed. He opens his mouth to reply, but Yuzuru continues, “But  _ now _ I’m better. I’m taking the right amount of time off, I’m getting my jumps back, and I should be able to do proper training by the time the month’s over.”

Shoma’s small reassured smile is a relief. Yuzuru gently elbows him, smirking, “You know, I might just start practicing the quad axel again, too.”

“Oh my god, you’re crazy.” Shoma laughs, turning slightly so he can take Yuzuru’s other hand. “Remind me why I’m in love with such a maniac?” he’s grinning, eyes sparkling, and Yuzuru feels a little breathless.

“I can think of a few reasons.” Yuzuru says, a little quiet, then suddenly feels nervous because  _ when did he and Shoma get so close,  _ and  _ why is Shoma’s hand on his cheek _ and  _ why is he blushing.  _ Oh god, it’s happening. It’s happening.

“Yuzu,” Shoma murmurs, so close. “can I kiss you?”

Yuzuru doesn’t know if he nods or replies or  _ anything.  _ All he knows is that h e’s moving forward in an instant, and the world slows, and Shoma’s lips are finally on his and-

And Shoma pulls back almost immediately.

Yuzuru is about ready to cry or run away at first, because this is the moment he’s been waiting for probably the past few months, and  _ Shoma pulled away. _

But then he remembers.

_ The lip balm. _

“Oh my god.” Yuzuru thinks aloud, and he must sound especially stricken, because Shoma’s eyes widen just as he begins to force out a shaky apology. His lips are, indeed, covered in lip balm now.

“Ah, I didn’t- sorry- it’s not you- I mean, your- your  _ lips!”  _ Shoma stutters out, letting go of Yuzuru’s hand. Welp, the moment’s been ruined. Yuzuru is definitely going to smack himself for this, later; Shoma’s lips didn’t even feel that bad for the whole half of a second they were kissing! “They taste like week-old chocolate.” well, at least the chocolate part of the lip balm had gone through....

“It’s- it’s lip balm..?” Yuzuru says, slowly. Shoma cringes.

“Eugh, I hate that stuff. And why were you wearing so  _ much?”  _ he uses his jacket sleeve to wipe off the lip balm, laughing a little.

“Well, it’s just- um-” shit, Yuzuru hadn’t thought of anything past the actual kissing part. He’d kind of just thought it would all go fine and Shoma wouldn’t notice, and the next day his lips would magically be moisturized and 10x more kissable than they already are- which is, admittedly, still a lot. “You have. Very dry lips. Like I still want to kiss you because  _ who wouldn’t,  _ but still.” he tries to sound calm, but his words are coming out jumbled and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing stupidly.

“You-” Shoma’s smile breaks out into a grin and he lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh. Yuzuru’s heart melts again. “You wore lipbalm, because  _ my lips are too dry?”  _ Yuzuru nods, smiling sheepishly, and Shoma giggles. “Oh my god, you  _ dork.  _ Come here.”

Yuzuru knows what’s coming before Shoma even kisses him again, this time a good deal longer than the first. Shoma’s arms are wrapped around his waist, and it’s warm and welcoming and all he’s ever wanted. And Shoma’s lips are- well, dry, but not as much as Yuzuru had predicted. Maybe he was being just a  _ bit  _ dramatic.

(Those fantasies definitely weren’t, though; if anything, he’d say this is even _better.)_

When Shoma pulls away, gaze soft and a smile painted across his features, it’s all Yuzuru has not to kiss him again. “That stuff’s still gross, though.” he huffs playfully. He kisses Yuzuru a few more times, and he can ignore the fact that each time Shoma pulls away he wipes at his lips with his jacket sleeve again. Shoma’s a really good kisser, anyway, so he doesn't mind.

He’s still going to have to solve the dry lips problem someday, but for now, he can get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SUP HOES I HAVEN'T FINISHED ANYTHING IN A CENTURY, TAKE THIS WHILE IM STILL HYPED @ BOYANG AND JASON TO TCC!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> u know the drill find me at like every place as chopinseimei, talk to me if u want hOPE U ENJOYED THIS FIC!!


End file.
